


Reach Out and Touch Faith

by eringilbert



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slight Transphobia, based on a headcanon i can't get over, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: David was a professional dancer, and Matteo can't help but learn more.





	Reach Out and Touch Faith

Matteo imagined David as many things when they first met. A rugged killer on the run, a gentle soul with old eyes, somebody who loved and wanted to be loved. No matter how much the other tried to hide it. However, one consistent characteristic he saw in the other boy was that he had control. Restraint, even.

 

Which probably explains why neither of them had made a move until the last possible moment.

 

That’s why Matteo wasn’t the least bit surprised when he had learned about David’s biggest passion of all: dance. It all came rushing out during one of the sleepy Berlin nights after exams, the two of them sharing a cigarette and a couple of Coke cans.

 

“I actually started when I was eight,” David admitted that night, “it was originally my parents’ idea, but I grew to love my teachers. So much that I still talk to them.”

 

Matteo took a sip from his can. “They must give more than one shit, then,” he said with a smirk. His boyfriend gave a chuckle in response. After a moment, he responded, “Yeah, they really do. Even after, well, everything they still gave me a home.” Matteo saw that David’s smile had faded, slowly being replaced with a sad frown. He quickly changed the subject to politics or future plans or something. Matteo couldn’t remember what it was that got David’s mind off of the sad memory.

 

But he did remember one important thing, and that was David’s love for dancing. It wasn’t the kind of dancing Matteo had come to expect from the various parties his flat mates would hold. No, not at all. This was serious dancing. The elaborately choreographed and rehearsed kind that required an ungodly amount of focus. He wasn’t sure how David could perform such routines while his stoner boyfriend stumbles doing the Macarena.

 

This was when curiosity got the better of him. The two of them were in Matteo’s room, cuddling and watching some superhero show on Netflix when he asked the question. “Davy,” he began, “is there any chance I can see you dance?”

 

David’s expression was a difficult one to trace. Part of it involved loving devotion due to the nickname, but another part of it seemed tense and defensive. Matteo quickly responded, saying “You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable. I’m just-“

 

“Yeah,” David responded as he sat up from the bed, “yeah, you can. I’m actually kind of glad you asked.”

 

Matteo shot him a questioning look as David got off the bed to get his phone. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get uncomfortable,” he responded as his boyfriend found his phone. David laughed as he replied with, “No, seriously, you’re fine.”

 

He flopped back onto the bed, causing it to shake slightly. After typing something, David handed Matteo the phone. A YouTube search query appeared, with a particularly enticing video appearing first. “Click that one,” whispered David.

 

The video began with a simple tacked-on title screen. “Personal Jesus [MSI] Dance Cover” flashed onto the screen, and David chuckled. “God,” he said, “I didn’t know anything about video editing back then.” Matteo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in response.

 

Soon enough, the video switched to a short person standing alone in what appeared to be a dance studio. It took Matteo a second to realize that the person was David, clearly before he began his transition. He quickly paused the video and put down the phone, turning to David in the process.

 

“Babe, I told you it was fine,” he said, a slight change in his voice from worry.

 

Matteo sighed and took his boyfriend’s head in his hands. “I just don’t want you getting hurt,” he responded as he thumbed circles on David’s cheeks. His boyfriend took both hands off and interlocked them with his own. “I understand your concern, Matty. I really do,” David sighed, “but, well, during everything with my parents and my discoveries, this was my anchor. What I thought was wrong with my body never mattered when I performed.” David tightened the grip between the two boys, adding “Dancing honest to god helped me keep sane during everything, so I don’t care if you see these videos,” he said, “I swear on that.”

 

Matteo began to realize that he was right. The way David talked about his days learning ballet or tap or whatever other dance style he learned brought him more joy than anything else. It was what truly made him light up, and if this was just a way to bring that light to Matteo, he should accept.

 

And with that, Matteo grabbed the phone and continued the video. The song was harsh and fast paced, with lyrics he’s heard before along with beats he certainly hasn’t.

 

But it was the person, his beautiful boyfriend, dancing that mattered more than anything else. David was alone in this video and he embraced it. Limbs methodically moved in ways both natural and unnatural, long black hair flew in every direction, and facial expressions were more elaborate than any face David would make at school. Matteo had truly never seen anything so incredible.

 

Before he knew it, the music stopped. The younger David was squatting on the floor, trying to compose himself. Matteo wasn’t even sure if he was okay until he stood up and smiled, moving hair away from his sweaty face. It was a smile he would know anywhere. David’s “Oh My God I Am Absolutely In Love” smile.

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating an absolute genius!” Matteo exclaimed as he pulled David closer, giving him small kisses on his cheeks. David laughed, saying “If you want, I can teach you some easy tricks!” Matteo gave a fake-pensive look, before shaking his head. “I’d probably ruin the entire act!” he whined, which received an eye roll and a deep kiss.

 

From that point on, Matteo would become accustomed to David’s openness about his dance career. He watched and looked at pictures of group performances, but David always shined in dance covers. Him being so alone and vulnerable, yet so powerful, was enough to make Matteo question how he was lucky enough to snag him.

 

One day, he’ll take David up on those offers for lessons. However, until that day comes, he’s more than content learning about his boy’s passion.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you missed it, the song in the video is mindless self indulgence's cover of personal jesus. never thought i would see druck and msi in the same context but here you go.
> 
> skam tumblr: flowerpowerflorenzi


End file.
